


Going Nowhere Fast

by devera



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/pseuds/devera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukoku walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Nowhere Fast

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my archiving process, here's one written for the lj [saiyuki_time challenge #5](http://saiyuki-time.livejournal.com/40517.html): Addiction. I was feeling pretty experimental at the time. And a little epic.

Ukoku walked.

And, _Come_ , said the ancient prophets, who were grey and bent, whose fingers curled yellow around their pipes. _Our smoke is sweet, our revelations bitter. You who are lost, come into our dens and the maw of knowledge and find your way_ , and Ukoku lay upon their couch and breathed in their fire and his soul wore thin and the answers to everything glittered in his vision. Then he breathed out again, and smiled, and it was a pleasant diversion, nothing more.

Ukoku walked on.

And, _Come_ , said the priestesses, who were young and supple, whose legs clenched strong around their offerings. _Our juices are sweet, our embrace bitter. You who are lost, come into our arms and the heart of forgiveness and find your way_ , and Ukoku kneeled at their feet and offered up himself and his heart rang hollow and the secrets of everything echoed in his ears. Then he stood up again, and smiled, and it was a fascinating interlude, nothing more.

Ukoku walked on.

And, _Come_ , said the mages, who were strong and upright, whose hands clutched tight around their possessions. _Our potions are sweet, our wisdom bitter. You who are lost, come into our houses and the touch of existence and find your way_ , and Ukoku bowed in their four directions and spoke their words and his mind flew free of his form and the mysteries of everything were like air in his lungs. Then he turned again, and smiled, and it was an interesting experiment, nothing more.

Ukoku walked on.

And, _Come_ , said the kings of men, who were large and emboldened, whose arms twisted unforgiving around their people. _Our ways are sweet, our freedoms bitter. You who are lost, come into our places and the soil of our ambitions and find your way_ , and Ukoku bent his knee to them and abode by their laws and his body learned and the certainties of everything were like the ground beneath his feet. Then he rose again, and smiled, and it was an absorbing idea, nothing more.

Ukoku walked on. And he walked on. And finally, he walked so far, he returned to from whence he had come, and he walked up and the moon was full above him, and before him was the sun.

And, _Come_ , the sun said, _and have a cup of sake with me. You really must be tired from all that walking_.

And Ukoku smiled, and sat down.


End file.
